John Harding (1758-1838)
}} Revolutionary War Veteran PA Archives Series 3, Vol. 23, p. 221 and Vol. 33, p. 383 "John Harding was a private in Captain John Van Mater's Company of Rangers in Westmoreland County, Pennsylvania. He was a drum major in the 10th Pennsylvania Continental Line. Appointed Jan. 14, 1777. His brother was Revolutionary War soldier George Harding. John came to Trumbull (now Mahoning) County from Berks County, Pennsylvania in 1803-1804." Mahoning Dispatch, Fri, 30 July 1897, Article No. 28 by Dr. Jackson Truesdale Re: John Harding Family - Excerpt "We have reached the important period of the commencement of what we call the German or Pennsylvania settlement. Here we find but few memorandums of person's and families, and of these the information derived is mostly confined to births and marriages of children. If we say less of this important addition of our early history, it is purely because we have not the means to say more, and the time has passed away when living sources of information can be reached. We have already referred to John Harding as having set foot on Canfield soil first in 1803 in company with Samuel Everett. Like Joshua and Caleb of' old their mission was first to spy out the land and make report to their brethren; and like them Samuel and John returned saying that the land was indeed a goodly heritage wherein they and their children might abide in peace and plenty. The fact that these two men were selected for so responsible a duty is evidence that their neighbors had confidence in their judgment and sagacity. We have no further knowledge of the progenitors of the Hardings than the following note furnished recently by a member of the family would Indicate: (Comment from JLN – this information is incorrect - "Grandfather's grandparents were children of poor parents in the old country, the father being Scotch, the mother English. They were brought to this country by well-to-do people for whom they labored until the expense of bringing them here was paid. They both worked for the same family, and later on were married and settled in Eastern Pennsylvania." By some means their lot fell among the Germans until their posterity was recognized as German people.) Was it discreditable for these or others to come to America on such terms? We can see nothing of the kind. It was not discreditable for them to be poor, but greatly to their credit that their character for honesty was such that they could obtain so great a boon on such terms. It amounted to nothing more than paying an honest debt with the only means they possessed, their labor. If these parents, as well as other parents, had not came in this way to this country of grand opportunities, we can think of no other way - their posterity would have remained landless - their homes hovels. Here we find them the owners of broad fields of fertile land, with barns filled to repletion, their dwellings large and commodious and these owners on a plane of equality with the best society. We have already said that John Harding made two or more trips to Canfield before his first settlement in 1805. His first purchase of land was a 60 acre lot on North Street. From time to time he added to this area until he became the owner of a large scope of land near to and in plain view of the village. Mr. Harding first occupied a log dwelling, and afterwards built the first brick dwelling erected in Canfield and supposed to be first on the Reserve. The sons of John Harding were Jacob, John and George. The daughters were Mary, who married Henry Naff, sr., and afterwards David Hood for second husband; Magdalena married David Ohl; Elizabeth to Solomon Kline; Rebecca married David Hood; Sarah Ann married Charles Oswald, and late in life married David Hood for second husband. Charles, the oldest son of Jacob Oswald, was born in Pennsylvania March 25,18O4 and died in Canfield, Sept. 20, 1862. The Rev. Hewitt officiating, he married August 15, 1826, Sarah Ann, the youngest daughter of John Harding. They lived, for a time, on the Harding Place and then settled on a farm now owned by Nelson Shaffer, where he resided ever after. He was in all respects a good citizen and well meaning man. He has one peculiarity that made his life somewhat lonesome, in that he persisted in voting the old whig ticket—about the only whig on the street between the two centers of Canfield and Austintown. A fellow feeling made him and Mr. Elisha Whittlesey intimate friends. After Mr. Oswald's death his widow married David Hood. She survived her last husband a number of years, making her home at or near her daughter, Mrs. J. Sanzenbacher. She was a rugged, genial old lady, fond of lively company, a good joke and a well-filled pipe. She lived to a good old age, and died at the home of John Sanzenbacher, Aug. 5, 1890. Charles Oswald had two or three sons who died in early life, and 3 daughters. One, Rebecca by name, became the wife of David Theobald, late of Youngstown, the founder of a business firm of wide repute. Both are dead. Amanda married a son of Rev. Moneschmidt, and went west. The youngest daughter, Sarah Ann, is the only member of the family now living and a resident of Canfield. She married our well-known townsman, John Sanzenbacher. David Hood, mentioned in a fore-going sketch as having married the widow of Charles Oswald, was married three times, and every time to sisters in the Harding family. A circumstance so very unusual certainly demands notice. After writing the foregoing in company with Mr. Sanzenbacher and Mr. Blott I visited the north cemetery and there found a small but neat monument erected (I am told to take the place of an old one) to mark the resting place of the founder of the Harding family of Canfield and elsewhere on the Reserve. This monument we are informed was put up at the expense of his son George and daughter Sarah Ann (Mrs. Hood). The only record obtainable of the date of his death is derived from this stone, which took place April 13th, 1838, aged 79 years and some months. His age and date of death shows he was born in 1758 and was therefore 46 or 47 years old at the time he came to Canfield. A part of our next article will be devoted to a further mention of the family. Canfield, O. J. Truesdale" Mahoning Dispatch, Fri, 6 Aug 1897, Article No. 29, by Dr. Jackson Truesdale Re: John Harding Family - Excerpt "The oldest son of John Harding (Hardinger is the German form of name) was Jacob, of whom we know but little, or more properly, nothing. He may have at an early day taken up his residence southwestern Austintown. At all events, we find that a 1ong time ago son John planted on a good-sized farm on the road leading west from Smith's Corners. This son, many of our older people will, call to mind as an orderly good citizen and successful farmer. More will remember his son Elias, lately deceased, a kind-hearted, intelligent man. George, the youngest of the three sons of John married a daughter of Philip Borts, a wealthy farmer of Ellsworth, and at an early day took up his residence in that township, about 3 1/2 miles west of the center of Canfield. He soon became a successful farmer, dealing largely in cattle. In process of time, his thrifty, economical habits enabled him to become the largest holder of real estate in this vicinity. He died August 10, 1877, at the age of 85. His only son and child, George W. Harding succeeded to the ownership of the large estate, and some years ago erected a large, commodious and picturesque dwelling thereon. We think ourselves safe in saying that this dwelling, including barn, stable, etc., is not surpassed in the way of comfort, convenience and sightliness by any farm establishment in the county. Within the last two or three years, Mr. Harding, not finding himself sufficiently rugged for the proper care of his large farming interests resigned the oversight of them to his son James, and has retired for a quieter life to our village, where he has built for himself and wife a neat home and out-buildings - models of neatness and comfort - embracing nearly all of the conveniences possible for a country home. The remaining son of the original John Harding was named after himself. He was born in Lynn township, Pa., August 4, 1787. At the time the family arrived in Canfield he was a stout lad of 18 years. The help of the three sturdy boys in establishing a new home in the wilderness would be of great service. John Harding, the elder, is said to have been a skillful blacksmith and taught his sons the same art. I have heard it said that the second John could make an auger, a feat a modern blacksmith would hardly undertake. In 1811, as a good Dutchman was expected to do, he married Elisabeth Crumrine, and perhaps soon after established a home at the cross-roads north of the center. He built the house now occupied by Isaac Corll and made it his residence ever after. I do not recollect of ever seeing him work at his trade and think he abandoned it a long time before his death. As I knew him in later years, he had become somewhat corpulent and lived an easy, retired life. Having a plenty, he was content to leave to others the struggles for more. He enjoyed company and frequently visited the center, where he with his pipe, chatting with some one equally at leisure, was a familiar figure. He died June 9th, 1873, his wife having passed away May 28, 1866, aged 77. The children of John Harding, Jr., were Mary Ann, Elizabeth or Betsey, John A., Geo. E., Eli, Peter, Lucy or Lucy Ann, and Jacob. The female children married as follows; Mary Ann to David Lynn 1st; Elizabeth or Betsey to John Lanterman; Lucy first to William Nier, second to Dr. Hillock. Of the son, I may say that I know nothing of Jacob, the youngest, more than he died many years ago. Of the other sons, I was acquainted with all of them, none of whom are now living. This I think may be said of the daughters also. John A. lost his life by a singular accident in July, 1876, at the age of 59. He was engaged in unloading hay with the usual machine now employed by farmers. By some means the heavy pulleys got loosened from their attachments, and falling upon him, crushed his head. One little incident connected with him I remember. In the fall of 1854 he was the first to inform and greet me on the occasion of my first election as county auditor. The remaining sons, George E., Eli and Peter, established homes of their own on both sides of the old paternal roof, and took position among the leading farmers of the township. George E. married Elizabeth, a daughter of John Lynn. Eli married a daughter of John Yager, and Peter a daughter of Adam Diehl of Ellsworth. These sons A., George E., Eli and Peter no doubt differed from each other in some respects, but we can say of all of them that they were men of integrity and respected as citizens. They did not seem over-anxious to acquire wealth, but were prudent in caring for what they had. Having enough they did not eagerly strive for more; taking time for relaxation and recreation. Eli, quite a number of years ago, left his farm to the care of others and moved into the village, where he died several years ago, aged 64. His widow returned to the old farm and resides there now. I was on close terms of intimacy with George. Our acquaintance and business relations covered many years, and during them all, were of the most pleasant nature. The same may be said of Mrs. George Harding and the entire family, consisting of one son and several daughters. The latter were courteous and pleasant, neat in dress and refined in manners. The widow has left the old home of their grandfather Harding and is now a resident of the village. George E. Harding died March 15th, 1886, in his 67th year. Peter, the youngest son, was a man of integrity, and honorable in his dealings, greatly respected by those who knew him. His friendship and that of his wife and interesting family I always prized. Peter gave much attention to the cultivation of fruits and his judgment and skill in such matters were much sought after. He died Nov. 3, 1893, aged 69. I visited him a short time before his death. His condition was indeed distressing. He knew and said he had but a few more days to live, but expressed no disappointment or dread, saying that his age and infirmities held out but little inducement to live longer." From a local history of Canfield, Mahoning Co, OH by Dr. Jackson Truesdale 1899: "We have already referred to John Harding as having set foot on Canfield soil first in 1803 in company with Samuel Everitt. Like Joshua and Caleb of old their mission was first to spy out the land and make report to their bretheren; and like them Samuel and John returned saying that the land was indeed a goodly heritage wherein they and their children might abide in peace and plenty. The fact that these two men were selected for so responsible a duty is evidence that their neighbors had confidence in their judgment and sagacity."